Glace's Deception
by SilverHowl
Summary: It had been twice now, that Moon had seen both of his parents murdered right in front of his eyes. First it had been his father, a little before his sister Star had been born. The second time was when Star was about 13 and now they were forced to be living in the same area as the killers of his parents. Will he be able to escape?


**Me: Yet another new story! I need more ideas on my other stories, so until then I am going to write a new one :))**

 **Moon: I don't even want to know what is going to happen in this...**

 **Star: Yay! I love reading new stories and plus I star (See what I just did -laughs-) in it!**

 **Me: You are a dork Star. Anyways, I don't own Pokémon, just the story ^^**

Rose walked into Moon's room. She walked over to his nest and gently nudged him. "Moon, sweetie. You need to get up. I have made you and Star a really big breakfast. Winter is coming over so please be on your best behavior! Can you go wake your sister up?" Rose said. Moon yawned really big. "Yeah, sure Mom." Moon said. He walked out of his room and into Star's room. "Star, you need to get up. Winter is coming over and mom has gotten us a big breakfast." Moon said. Star blinked her eyes open. Then, she jumped up excitedly. "I smell honey!" Star said. The two race to the dining room. "Go ahead and start eating. Don't eat too much honey, Star!" Rose said. A minute later Winter came in.

"Winter! Hi! I have a present for you! I'll go get it!" Star said. Moon noticed Winter rolling her eyes. "Hey Rose? Could you come outside with me?" Winter asked. "Yeah, sure." Rose said. The two went outside. Moon snuck over to the window to watch. He had some suspicions about Winter. She wasn't acting at all like herself. Winter leaned over, and said something. As she was saying it, an Umbreon rushed out of the bushes. He bit onto Rose's throat; a killing death bite. Moon lurched for the entrance. He snarled as much as he could. He fluffed out his fur making him seem really big.

Glace and the Umbreon race off. Moon turned to Rose. She was on her side panting. "Mom….." Moon whimpered. "Moon…. Don't….. Don't trust her…. She is really… Glace…" Rose stuttered. "No... Please don't go! I've already lost Dad, I don't want to lose you as well!" Moon said through tears. "My son, I…. I love you…. Lightning is waiting for me….." Rose said. Then she breathed her last breath. Star ran out. When she sees Rose, she breaks down and cries. After 10 minutes of Moon and Star crying, Moon's instincts kick in. "Star, we need to leave. That wasn't Winter. That was Glace." Moon said. "Where.. Where will we go?" Star asked.

"To the Forest Of Light. Mom was going to take us when you were a little bit older, but we will have to leave now." Moon said. They start to head the Forest Of Light, when Glace appeared in front of them. "Oh, so touching. But why go to my weak sister's pack when you could go to my much stronger pack?" Glace said. "I would never go to your pack willingly! You killed my mother and father! I will never forgive you!" Moon said through a snarl. Star was shocked to see her brother so upset. Then Glace ran straight at them. Moon and Star whirled around and ran. They kept running at full speed. Then, Glace disappeared. "We must have outran her." Moon said. "Where are we?" Star asked. Moon looked around. Before Moon could answer, Glace charged at them from behind.

They ran. Then Moon noticed they were in the Dark Forest. He then realized what Glace was doing. "Star! Turn around! Run! There's an ambush!" Moon shouted. Star whirled around and just barely missed Glace. Moon smacked right into Glace. Then, a lot of Umbreon's came from a few bushes ahead. They tackled Moon. Glace rushed off in search of Star. The Umbreon's scratch and bite Moon. They knock him hard to the ground and Moon became unconscious. Glace raced straight for Star. Star was getting close to the Forest Of Light. She saw another Eevee. "Help!" Star shouted. The other Eevee poked his head out of his den. He saw Glace and his fur spiked up, and he quickly disappears into his den."What do I do? Do I go help her? But Glace could take me back. But that Eevee…. She looks like she really needs help.. And she is really pretty.. Okay, I'll try to help her." Shadow said.


End file.
